As the method for connecting yarn ends, there are ordinarily adopted methods using a Weaver's knotter, a Fisherman's knotter or the like. According to these methods, however, sizes of knots are very large and are about 3 times the yarn sizes. Accordingly, yarns having these knots are entangled with each other at the manufacturing step, and these knots are caught at the subsequent step, resulting in occurrence of yarn breakages or formation of defects in the final knitted or woven fabrics. Therefore, there is inevitably caused a defect that the commerical value of products is lowered.
The present invention is to eliminate the foregoing defects involved in the conventional techniques.